Un cadavre à Pré-au-Lard
by Calabassa
Summary: John Watson est un moldu ordinaire, vivant dans un quartier tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, jusqu'au jour où il reçoit une mystérieuse lettre de l'école de Poudlard. Le petit garçon découvre qu'il est sorcier, mais, alors qu'il commence à s'intégrer dans ce monde étrange, il découvre un cadavre...


Il courait à en perdre haleine. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les bruits de courses qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Vite ! Il devait trouver une échappatoire. Ou alors il serait battu, encore une fois. Il slaloma agilement entre deux poubelles, s'envola par dessus un muret, pour retomber lourdement sur ses pieds... Et sentit sa cheville céder sous son poids. Il s'écroula à terre. Ils allaient le rattraper. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Il ferma les yeux, attendant avec anxiété le moment fatidique où ils le retrouveraient... Puis plus rien. Les bruits de pas s'étaient estompés et peu à peu, il parvint à distinguer le doux va et vient de la mer s'écrasant sur le sable.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se tenait sur la colline, face à la rade. Précautionneusement, il se releva et prit appui sur ses pieds, anticipant la douleur lancinante de sa cheville brisée qui n'allait pas manquer de l'assaillir, mais rien ne vint. Il fit quelques pas et dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait plus rien. Sa cheville était guérie. Ou bien, elle n'avait jamais été cassée. Il resta là quelques secondes à observer les bateaux à voiles qui rentraient au port puis, lentement, il emprunta le chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à chez lui.

Comme toujours devant chez lui, une horde d'enfants d ans jouaient pieds-nus, il passa à côté d'eux sans même leur accorder un seul regard. Il poussa la porte de l'immeuble et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier, monta les marches quatre à quatre sans prendre garde aux grincements sinistres qui résonnaient à chacun de ses pas, ni à la peinture jaunâtre s'écaillant sur le mur à sa droite. Il ne fit pas non plus attention à la balustrade moisie de l'autre côté qui étaient sur le point de s'écrouler.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, il passa rapidement le pas d'une porte où un vieux paillasson privé de la moitié de ses poils montrait pauvrement le mot « Welcome ». Sitôt entré dans l'appartement, il s'empressa de rentrer dans sa chambre, laissant les bruits de conversations provenant du salon s'estomper dans son dos.

« Johnny ! » L'accueilli sa petite sœur, Harriet, avec un grand sourire.

Avant même qu'il ait pu la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour, une voix perçante retentit dans l'appartement et les interrompit.

« John ! Viens ici tout de suite, il y a une lettre pour toi ! »

Sans attendre, les deux enfants sortirent de leur chambre et se rendirent dans la pièce à vivre. Au milieu de la salle trônait la table de jeu au tapis vert sur lequel s'amoncelaient des bouteilles vides. Les quatre joueurs attablés autour, dont leur père, conversaient d'une voix puissante et faisaient retentir leurs rires gras. Tous se tenaient vautrés, un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré à la main, et portaient des vêtements à la propreté douteuse. Tout en eux respirait la négligence.

« John, qu'est-ce que c'est que ? » hurla la voix criarde de la mère qui se tenait dans ce qui faisait office de cuisine, brandissant une lettre au visage de son fils, arborant un air menaçant.

D'un air apeuré, le jeune garçon s'empara de l'enveloppe, contempla quelques secondes l'écriture verte émeraude, savoura le toucher parchemineux sous ses doigts, puis se décida à la lire. Elle lui était adressée de la manière la plus formelle qui soit.

Mr John Watson  
221B Baker Street  
Plymouth

Sans plus attendre, il déchira l'enveloppe et pris la lettre à l'intérieur qu'il déplia. La lumière jaunâtre que dégageaient les flammes des lampes à huiles de la pièce l'empêchait de lire correctement, si bien qu'il s'approcha de la fenêtre encadrée de rideaux marron à fleurs jaunes miteux. Sa petite sœur, Harriet, le suivant comme une ombre, se pencha par dessus son bras pour lire laborieusement en même temps que son grand frère.

« Ecole de Poudlard,  
Directeur : Arthur Conan Doyle

Cher Mr Watson,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription à l'école de Poudlard, en internat. Un membre de notre personnel éducatif veillera à vous informer des conditions pour une inscription définitive par une visite chez vous dans les jours à venir.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Watson, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Martha Louise Hudson  
Directrice adjointe »

John du relire la lettre trois fois avant de se persuader que ce qu'il lisait était bien ce qui était écrit sur le papier parcheminé. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers sa mère et déclara d'une voix peu assurée :

« Je crois que c'est une blague.

\- Fais-moi voir ça. » Répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Le petit garçon lui tendit la lettre qu'elle saisit sans ménagement. Elle la parcouru rapidement du regard puis la jeta à la poubelle sans plus s'attarder.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, aucun d'eux ne mentionna à nouveau la mystérieuse lettre, à vrai dire, la mère l'avait surement déjà oubliée. Les deux enfants, quand à eux, ne cessaient d'y penser, leur imagination travaillant sans cesse à des rêves de vie meilleure, sans pour autant en parler. Jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, la cloche servant de sonnette retentit, chose très inhabituelle chez les Watson. La porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte et le peu qui daignaient les visiter ne se donnaient même pas la peine de toquer.

« John, va ouvrir tout de suite ! » retentit la voix aigre de la mère.

Le petit garçon s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Le battant en pivotant, dévoila une femme d'apparence plutôt fine et petite, elle portait ses cheveux longs ramassés en un élégant chignon. Elle était vêtue de manière simple, cependant, tout en elle, jusqu'à ses bottines noires salies par la boue de la rue, n'avait pas sa place dans l'environnement miteux de l'appartement des Watson.

« Je suppose que tu es John Watson ? » s'adressa-t-elle à lui avec un grand sourire.

« Euh, oui, c'est moi John Watson, enfin, » répondit-il d'un air destabilisé, « je suis John Watson.

\- Très bien, je me présente, Mrs Martha Louise Hudson, directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Tu as d'ailleurs du recevoir une lettre de ma part il y a quelques jours. J'aimerais te parler à toi et à tes parents à ce sujet. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre Watson et Mrs Hudson étaient tous assis dans la principale pièce de l'appartement, les adultes assis dans des fauteuils à la confortabilité sommaire et les enfants par terre en tailleur.

« Comme vous avez pu prendre connaissance dans la lettre qui vous a été précédemment envoyée, » entama Mrs Hudson, « votre fils, John, est admis à l'école de Poudlard. »

La directrice adjointe s'arrêta quelques minutes, le tems que s'estompe le regard incrédule sur le visage des Watson.

« Je suis consciente que votre fils n'a pas postulé pour entrer dans cette école, et pour cause, peu de gens connaissent son existence, cependant notre établissement possède des formalités d'inscriptions différentes des procédures habituelles, et pour cause, nous recherchons des élèves avec des capacités particulières, capacités dont fait preuve votre fils.

« Des… capacités particulières ? » s'étrangla Mrs Watson, « Mon petit Johnny est tout à fait normal, il n'a rien de spécial !

\- Au contraire, » reprit Mrs Hudson d'une voix douce, « votre fils est très spécial, nous pouvons vous l'affirmer, c'est pour cette raison qu'il est nécessaire qu'il reçoive une éducation particulière. »

La directrice adjointe leva la main pour faire taire les protestations qui étaient sur le point de jaillir de la bouche grande ouverte de la mère de John. Son mari, quant à lui, paraissait juste hébété, vautré sur son fauteuil avec un air de parfaite incompréhension.

« Nous sommes cependant informés que, » reprit Mrs Hudson, « demander à une famille de payer pour une scolarité qu'elle n'a pas demandé est irrecevable, et, c'est la raison pour laquelle votre fils est titulaire d'une bourse en mesure de payer tout ce dont sa scolarité nécessite jusqu'à sa majorité. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers John, « La décision doit cependant rester la tienne, aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir te parler seul à seul. »

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers elle avec un regard pour le moins étonné, puis, lentement, il hocha la tête, et, rassuré par le grand sourire qu'il vit naître sur le visage de Mrs Hudson, il se leva d'un bond.

« Tu as du remarquer, John, que tu possèdes des capacités que les autres enfants de ton âge, ou alors même la majorité des adultes, ne possèdent pas »

Les deux étaient à présent sur la colline face à la mer, assis sur un banc de bois. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers Mrs Hudson avec un regard interrogateur, celle-ci, quelque peu surprise, continua :

« Ne t'es tu jamais retrouvé dans des situations dangereuses ou que tu ne maitrisais pas, pour qu'ensuite, inexplicablement, tout se retrouve au mieux ? »

John réfléchit quelques minutes. Il était vrai que, pas cinq jours auparavant, alors qu'il était poursuivis par deux brutes de deux ou trois ans ses aînés, qu'il était sur le point de se faire attraper et qu'il venait de se blesser de manière à être à leur merci, il s'était tout à coup, inexplicablement, retrouvé en sureté et en parfaite santé, capable de rentrer chez lui sans encombre. Puis, alors qu'il remontait plus loin encore dans sa mémoire, il s'aperçu que ça n'avait pas été la première fois et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cas isolé. Plusieurs fois, alors que son père, éméché après une nuit de beuverie, s'était énervé et était devenu violent, la porte de sa chambre s'était retrouvée, tout aussi inexplicablement, cloquée, les protégeant lui et sa sœur, de la fureur aveugle de leur père.

« En effet, ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois, » répondit-il, pensif, « mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pouvait venir de moi…

\- Il est vrai que peu d'enfants de ton âge vivant dans un environnement moldu, enfin non sorcier, ont remarqué qu'ils possédaient de tels pouvoirs…

\- Sorcier ? Pouvoir ? » L'interrogea le petit John, « Qu'est-c que vous voulez dire par là ?

\- Je fais partie d'un monde où les gens possèdent, comme toi et moi, des pouvoirs que les autres n'ont pas. Nous appelons cela la magie et les personnes qui la pratiquent sont appelés sorciers. Il existe en Angleterre une école de magie nommée Poudlard ainsi qu'un ministère de la magie à Londres a et d'autres institutions réservées aux sorciers. Il arrive cependant que certains enfants qui, comme toi, sont nés de parents moldus, possèdent ces mêmes pouvoirs, et Poudlard offre une place à tous ces enfants pour leur permettre d'appréhender leurs pouvoirs et de les contrôler. C'est pour cela que je suis ici, pour te proposer cette place.

\- Une école de magie ! » répondit-il sans réfléchir, « Bien sûr que je veux y aller.

\- D'accord, il te reste cependant une dernière décision. Veux-tu que ta famille soit mise au courant de ta capacité à faire de la magie et de la nature réelle de l'école que tu t'apprête à intégrer ? »

Cette question prit le petit garçon au dépourvu, il n'avait guère pensé à sa famille en acceptant impulsivement d'entrer à Poudlard. S'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune intention que ses parents découvrent ce dont il était capable, il en était beaucoup moins sûr quant à sa sœur. Après quelques longues minutes de réflexion pendant lesquelles il ressassa tous les scénarios possibles, il parvint à la conclusion que lui dire la vérité ne rendrait en rien sa vie meilleure. Aussi répondit-il qu'il désirait que sa famille soit maintenue dans l'ignorance de sa condition de sorcier.

« Très bien, » répondit Mrs Hudson d'un ton décidé, « je repasserai dans une semaine pour t'accompagner acheter tes fournitures scolaires. D'ici là, dis à tes parents que nous prenons en considération ton entretien et que vous recevrez notre réponse par lettre dans les quatre jours qui arrivent. »

Puis, avant même qu'il ait pu prononcer la moindre réponse, un « CRAC » sonore retentit et la directrice adjointe disparu.

Comme promis, la lettre de confirmation arriva en temps imparti et la semaine d'après la sonnette de l'appartement des Watson retentit de nouveau. Sans attendre, le petit garçon se rua dehors, son blouson à la main, pour retrouver Mrs Hudson sur le palier. Après quelques banalités, ils prirent le train pour Londres.

Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, ils marchaient le long d'une rue peu fréquentée de la capitale. La directrice adjointe se dirigea vers un pub peu attrayant dont la peinture écaillée de la devanture affichait misérablement « Le Chaudron Baveur ». Ils y rentrèrent, traversèrent l'établissement où résonnait le brouhaha créé par les discussions mouvementées d'une bonne vingtaine de clients, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, puis ressortirent par une petite porte à la poignée polie qui menait vers ce qu'il sembla à John être un local à poubelle. Là, Mrs Hudson s'arrêta. Elle fouilla dans les poches de sa longue jupe bordeaux et en sortit une bourse dont le tintement métallique qui s'en échappa témoignait qu'elle était pleine, ainsi qu'un enveloppe du même papier que les deux lettres que John avait déjà reçu.

« Dans cette enveloppe, tu trouveras ton billet pour Poudlard, » annonça-t-elle, « ainsi que ta liste de fournitures scolaires. La bourse, elle, contient l'argent dont tu auras besoin pour toute l'année, c'est tout ce que tu pourras utiliser, il faut donc que tu le gère sagement. Pour aujourd'hui, je serai là pour t'aider, mais sache que c'est un arrangement valable qu'en première année, tu devras te débrouiller seul par la suite. Au fait, pour le train, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Le Train par de la gare de King's Cross à Londres, tu devras t'y rendre par tes propres moyens, voie neuf trois-quarts, elle se situe entre la vois neuf et la voie dix, observe bien les passants et tu sauras comment t'y rendre, l'horaire et la date sont sur ton billet. »

Ensuite, elle se contenta de sortir sa baguette et de toucher à l'aide de celle-ci une brique du mur rougeâtre en face d'elle et une arche de pierre apparu, ouvrant un passage dans le mur qui, quelques secondes plus tard, leur bloquait le passage. Ils s'y engagèrent tous deux et débouchèrent dans une allée, tout aussi bizarrement fréquentée que le pub qu'ils venaient de traverser. Lorsque John se retourna, l'arche de pierre avait disparu pour laisser place au même mur de briques rougeâtre que du côté du local à poubelles. Les gens qui arpentaient la ruelle étaient tous vêtus de manière pour le moins étrange. Tous portaient de longues robes assorties de capes et de chapeaux généralement de la même couleur. Le regard du petit garçon se tourna ensuite vers les magasins dont la devanture ornait la rue, affichant fièrement leur nom, « Au Royaume du Hibou », « Accessoires de Quidditch », « Fleury et Bott », « Florian Fortarôme », « Ollivanders »…

Finalement, à l'aide des bons conseils de Mrs Hudson qui entreprit de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la monnaie des sorciers, ainsi que les meilleurs magasins qui se situaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, puisque c'était ainsi que l'allée où ils se trouvaient se nommait, il se dirigea vers la librairie du nom de « Fleury et Bott ». Alors que la directrice adjointe lui exposait brièvement quels livres étaient à acheter, et qu'il valait mieux pour lui de les acheter d'occasion, John se pétrifia en entrant dans le magasin, les yeux levés vers les piles énormes de livres qui l'entouraient. Il y avait dans la pièce plus de livre qu'il n'en n'avait jamais aperçu dans toute sa vie. Chez lui, il n'y en avait pas un, et les misérables livres sur lesquels il avait appris à lire appartenaient à son école où il devait y en avoir une dizaine, tout au plus. Ici, chaque mètre carré comportait des piles entières de livres, de tous types, de vieux grimoires poussiéreux donc la couverture élimée parvenait à peine à maintenir toutes les pages ensemble ou alors des petits ouvrages neufs et colorés dont les titres étaient inscrit avec soin, ou encore des moyens sobres…

Mrs Hudson, qui s'était tue déjà quelques minutes plus tôt, le regardait avec amusement. Les rares enfants moldus qu'elle avait accompagnés jusque là provenaient tous de familles riches voire aisées, et jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait affiché une telle surprise, ni ce même sourire bizarre à la vue d'un tel entassement de livres. Le petit garçon paraissait plus étonné par les livres qu'il contemplait à présent que par le choc culturel qui s'était imposé à lui lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cependant au bout d'un certain temps, la directrice adjointe du se résoudre à tirer son futur élève de sa rêverie.

« Alors Mr Watson ? »

Le petit garçon, surpris, s'ébroua puis la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« C'est… merveilleux ! » parvint-il balbutier.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire puis l'emmena vers le libraire.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout aussi émerveillé mais quelque peu fatigué, John poussa la porte du dernier magasin. Alors qu'il rentrait chez « Ollivanders », il eut la surprise de découvrir un autre garçon, qui devait également être élève à Poudlard, mais sûrement un peu plus âgé que lui. Il était grand, brun avec des cheveux ondulé mi-courts, plutôt maigre, portant une longue robe noire assortie d'un long manteau au col remonté de la même couleur. Il conversait avec une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, vêtue, elle, de marron. Celle-ci leva les yeux et aperçu les nouveaux venus. Son regard s'illumina à la vue de Mrs Hudson et un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

« Oh ! Bonjour Mrs Hudson ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue dans les parages, j'espère que vous allez bien ! » S'exclama-t-elle, puis elle baissa les yeux vers John, « Bonjour à toi aussi. Excusez-moi, je m'occupe de ce client, je suis à vous dans quelques minutes. »

Perturbé dans sa discussion, le jeune garçon au manteau noir se retourna et toisa les deux arrivants. Watson fut frappé par l'éclat bleu glacé des yeux qui le fixaient.L'inconnu possédait un visage anguleux, à l'image du reste de son corps, même si on pouvait deviner des rondeurs de l'enfance qui s'estompaient sur ses joues. Seules ses lèvres charnues contrastaient avec l'apparence de maigreur du personnage. Sans plus un regard, avant même que Watson ait pu bafouiller un timide « Bonjour », le jeune brun pivota sur ses pieds et retourna à sa conversation avec la jeune femme qui devait certainement être Miss Ollivander. Celle-ci se mit à lui poser quelques questions, d'abord anodines, sur sa manière d'écrire, savoir s'il était gaucher ou droitier… Puis elle passa à des questions plus personnelles, d'ordre moral. Plus l'entretien se complexifiait, plus John Watson devenait de plus en plus effrayé par le garçon au manteau noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par dire :

« Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau. »  
(« I'm a high functionning sociopath. »)

La jeune femme hocha de la tête, sans paraitre le moins surprise du mon par la réponse qu'elle venait d'obtenir, et se mit à farfouiller dans son arrière boutique en marmonnant. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec trois boîtes allongées dans les mains. Elle ouvrit d'abord la première et en sortit une baguette de bois foncé presque noir.

« Voilà une baguette fabriqué à partir de bois d'ébène et crin de sombral, peu souple, 34,15 cm. Essaye-là. »

Le jeune garçon s'empara de la baguette et, alors qu'il esquissait un vague mouvement, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Miss Ollivander lui vendit la baguette tandis que Mrs Hudson la complimentait pour son bon jugement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les seuls clients demeurant dans la boutique étaient John et la directrice adjointe. La jeune femme se pencha vers John et entreprit de lui expliquer l'importance du choix d'une baguette adaptée.

« Tu dois bien comprendre que la baguette choisis le sorcier, tu le comprendras lorsque l'on en trouvera une qui t'est adaptée. Pour cela, je vais te poser une série de question qui me permettra de juger ta personnalité et donc de restreindre le nombre de baguettes qui pourraient te correspondre. Pour que cela soit le plus juste possible, réponds honnêtement et sans hésiter. »

Après s'être assurée de la compréhension du petit garçon, elle lui posa la même série de questions qu'elle avait posées auparavant au jeune garçon brun. Très vite, elle s'arrêta et partit chercher quelques baguettes dans sa réserve. Elle en sortit une première.

« Aulne, plume de phénix, plutôt souple, 25,7 cm, essaye »

John s'en empara et après un vague mouvement en direction d'un pot de fleur, celui-ci explosa.

« Ce n'est pas la bonne. Essayons plutôt celle-ci, Frêne, flexible, crin de licorne, 27, 9 cm. »

Le petit garçon prit la baguette que lui tendit la jeune femme, tout en lui rendant la précédente. A peine l'avait-il effleurée des doigts qu'une sensation de bien-être s'empara de lui et il se surprit à sourire bêtement.

Plus tard, alors qu'il était rentré chez lui à Plymouth, isolé dans sa chambre, il contempla longuement sa nouvelle baguette de couleur ambrée, fier d'être à présent un réel sorcier. La baguette de frêne donnait une dimension plus importante à ses pouvoirs. Il ne réalisait que maintenant l'incroyable chance qu'il avait. Il allait apprendre la magie dans une école de sorciers !

Quelques semaines plus tard, après avoir passé des jours enfermés à lire ses livres de cours, le 1er Juillet, John Watson se rendit à la gare de King's Cross, comme convenu. En arrivant sur le quai entre la voie neuf et la voie dix, il remarqua une famille qui se détachait des autres, il tira la conclusion qu'il devait s'agir de sorcier. En effet, le père était pour le moins étrangement vêtu, portant une veste de velours violette assortie d'un pantalon vert et d'un chapeau haut-de-forme. La fille et la mère, bien que habillées de manière non remarquable, jetaient quant à elles des regards suspicieux aux passants autour d'elles. John décida de s'approcher d'eux.

« Excusez-moi, » s'adressa-t-il à eux, « savez vous comment je pourrais me rendre à la voie neuf trois-quarts ? »

Mère et fille le regardèrent d'abord avec étonnement, puis, après un bref coup d'œil à sa valise usée et à son allure générale, elles se détendirent.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Molly Hooper, en première année à Poudlard, et toi ? » Demanda la petite avec un grand sourire.

« John Watson, première année aussi. » Répondit-il, moins à l'aise que Molly.

« Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer le Poudlard Express. »

Puis, sans attendre, elle l'entraina par la main, tout en continuant à lui parler. Avec anxiété, John la vit se diriger droit vers un mur, mais, alors qu'elle aurait du se cogner, elle passa tout simplement à travers, emmenant le petit garçon à sa suite. De l'autre côté du mur, il y avait un autre quai que bordait un magnifique train sur lequel était écrit en magnifiques lettres rouges, « le Poudlard Express ». Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Molly ait récupéré ses valises et sa chouette auprès de ses parents et qu'elle leur ai dit un dernier au revoir, les deux enfants montèrent dans le train. Molly prit la tête et se dirigea vers le fond du train. Arrivées au dernier compartiment, elle ouvrit la porte et, après avoir lancé un « Bonjour tout le monde » à la cantonade, elle entreprit de s'installer. John entra à sa suite.


End file.
